Reflejos
by Gonzox-kun
Summary: Lincoln realiza planes por varios motivos: Supervivencia, beneficio personal, entre otras. Nunca por venganza. Hasta ahora. Esto apenas comienza


\- Hola - personaje hablando

\- _Maldita_ \- personaje pensando

(En este Au Ronnie Anne es prima de Bobby, ademas de vivir en distintas residencias)

\--0--

[Noragami]

[Opening 1]

[Bastian Cortes]

(Aparece Lincoln dando un saludo a la cámara, esta asciende y muestra a Lisa y a Lynn, para mostrar el logo de "Reflejos" los colores visibles son el naranja, por su polo, azul por sus ojos, rojo por la camisa de Lynn y verde por el suéter de Lisa)

Pongo en mi revolver la bala que va a matar a todo rival

(Aparece un pelinegro ojirrojo de aparentes 15 años sentado en una banca, viste jeans y una chaqueta de cuero negros, bajo la chaqueta hay un polo blanco, cierra sus ojos y una lágrima se le escapa, todo esta en una escala de grises, menos la lágrima, que es celeste y sus ojos rubí)

Camino hacia el lugar que tiemblas y se

(Se ve a un@ chic@ de aparentes 9 a 10 años, apoyándose en un poste de luz, se ve que viste una chaqueta de algodon y unos jeans, todo estaba en una escala de grises, excepto su chaqueta verde y sus ojos color rubí)

Te esconderas hasta que llegue el final

(La camara cambia a el/la mism@ ojirroj@ enfrente de una especie de maquina de juegos, este/a alza los brazos dando a entender que ganó, los colores visibles son el rojo [ojos, palanca y botones] verde [chaqueta] y morado [botones])

Tic tac, suena asi el reloj

(Se va Lincoln lavando su cara en el baño, el unico color visible es el naranja de su polo y el azul de sus ojos)

Mi corazon impaciente se va a romper

(Vemos el rostro de Leni sonriente, la imagen cambia a Leni, y Luna, los colores visibles son el rojo de los anteojos de Leni y el morado de la camiseta de Luna)

Tic tac, suena asi el reloj

(Se ve a Lisa mezclando quimicos, pero estos le explotan en el rostro; el unico color visible es el verde del polo de Lisa)

Y no te das cuenta de que me acerco hacia ti

(Vemos a Lana sonriendo, la imagen cambia a Lana con la misma expresión jugando con Charles [el perro, mientras Lola se encuentra con una expresion indiferente tras ella, tambien; los colores visibles son rojo por la gorra de Lana, azul por la jardinera de la misma y rosa por el vestido de Lola)

Tic tac, suena asi el reloj

(Vemos a Lynn Jr. sentada en una banca sujetando un bate de metal mientras Clift [el gato] se rasca una oreja, el rojo de su camiseta es el unico color visible)

Estoy en medio del comienzo y del final

(Lucy esta con su gesto inexpresivo, la imagen cambia a Lucy con la misma expresión y a Luan riendose de algo, el visible color es el rosa de sus flores)

Tic tac, suena asi el reloj

(Se ven 4 personajes: 2 hombres y 2 mujeres, el primer chico, de aparentes 13-14 años, pelinegro, esta posiciadado en la izquierda, por detras de una chica, se le ve asiatico; viste jeans morados, camiseta negra y deportivas, a su lado se ve a una chica de aparentes 15 años con un tono de cabello grisasceo; viste shorts holgados, pero un polo rojo levemente ceñido al cuerpo, usa sandalias, delante del asiatico esta una chica de cabello color mora hasta los hombros, aparentes 15 años, viste un polo y y unos jeans, usa zapatos; y por ultimo ubicado a un lado de la pelimorada, se encuentra un chico de cabellera verde; aparenta 15-16 años usa camiseta y unos jeans, ademas de zapatos, todos tienen puesta una chaqueta completamente blanca, las cuales se mueven al son del viento [Los colores visibles se mencionaron anteriormente])

Todo se acumulara

(Se ve a Ronnie Anne con la capucha puesta, se la quita y la vemos a ella junto a Lincoln, luego van imagenes de el/la ojiroj@ a la derecha, seguida de Lynn a la izquierda y por ultimo el pelinegro al centro, los colores son naranja [polo de Lincoln, morado [chaleco de Ronnie Anne, azul [ojos de Lincoln] rojo [ojos de pelinegro y de el/la de sexo indefinido] y verde [la caqueta de el/la ojiroj@])

¡¡Hey!! ¿Porque soy yo quien debe esperar?

(Estan Lincoln, Lisa y Lynn, todos tienen una sonrisa en la cara, la camara gira a su alrededor, los colores visibles son el rojo, verde, azul y naranja [Ya saben porque])

Estoy en soledad en mi habitacion

(La camara se enfoca en Lynn, quien tiene una sonrisa en el rostro, la imagen de Lynn cambia a una Lynn con un bate tras su cabeza, mirando a la izquierda de manera desinteresada aunque melancolica, el color visible es rojo por su camiseta)

¡¡Hey!! ¿Porque soy yo quien debe esperar?

(La camara gira y se enfoca en Lisa, esta tenia una mirada de superioridad tras sus anteojos y su boca formaba una confiada sonrisa, los colores visibles son el verde de su polo)

Y me golpean la puerta en mi dolor

(La imagen de Lisa, es remplazada por la imagen de el/la personaje ojiroj@, este\a tiene su capucha tomada por su mano izquierda, sus ojos y su expresion reflejan preocupacion y temor, tapados por una falsa sonrisa, los colores visibles son el rojo de sus ojos y el verde de su chaqueta)

¡¡Hey!! ¿Porque soy yo quien debe esperar?

(La camara vuelve a girar y se enfoca en Lincoln sonriendo felizmente, los unicos colores visibles son el azul por sus ojos y naranja por su polo)

Estoy en soledad en mi habitacion

(La imagen de Lincoln es cambiada por la del pelinegro ojirrojo, este tiene una expresion calmada pero su mirada refleja enojo, tristeza y furia, el unico color visible es el rojo en sus ojos)

¡¡Hey!! ¿Porque soy yo quien debe esperar?

(La camara gira sobre los ojirojos y Lynn, luego cambia a una escopeta siendo cargada, los colores son el rojo y verde)

Ya no habra nada que cause mi temor

(Vemos que quien sostiene la escopeta es Lincoln, solo que en vez de su polo naranja tiene un sueter negro bajo una bata de laboratorio, ademas de que tiene una mascara blanca con 2 grietas, una arriba en el lado izquierdo y otra abajo en el lado derecho, en el lado izquierdo de su cabeza; su ojo derecho es azul y el izquierdo es naranja, este apunta y dispara, los unicos colores visibles son el azul y naranja)

Pongo mi bala en este revolver

(Aperecen Lynn, el/la de la capucha y el ojirrojo peleando a golpes con varios chicos de al menos 13 años, hasta que uno de ellos saca una navaja de su bolsillo, en ello el pelinegro asiente a ambos, los cuales hacen lo mismo [ya saben que colores {Rojo y verde} se ven y porque])

Que va a disparar a la puerta que se rompera

(Lynn presiona la base de su bate, un compartimiento se abre y de este sale un mango con un gatillo, tambien se abre la parte delantera de este, presiona el gatillo y sale algo parecido a una esfera de plasma [color rojo por su polo y celeste por la esfera])

Y esperan afuera las armas de los enemigos que me apuntaran

(El/la ojiroj@ saca de su bolsillo un cuchillo, la mano le tiembla, mientras que el pelinegro saca unos nudillos de bronce, ambos se lanzan al ataque [Colores: rojo y verde])

Avanzare sin desesperarme

(La escena cambia a la/el ojiroj@ tomando a Lincoln del rostro y lo acerca a su cara, los colores son rojo, naranja, verde y azul)

Ese quien sere, hoy se ha puesto al fin a caminar

(Ronnie Anne ve esto e intenta evitarlo, pero es golpeada por el bate metalico de Lynn en la cabeza, dejandola inconciente comicamente, mientras un chico pelirojo y ojiverde sotiene un cartel que dice "Ace Justice", mientras Lynn tiene cara de 'yo no fui', los colores son morado [Por Ronnie, verde [Por los ojos y parte de la camisa del chico] y rojo [Por la camiseta de Lynn y el cabello del chico])

Nos veremos de noche otra vez

(El pelinegro esta en frente de Lincoln, ambos tienen una mirada seria, luego la escena cambia a el/la chic@ ojirroj@ abrazando a Lincoln por el cuello, ambos sonrien, luego esto es cambiado por la imagen de Leni, esta tiene los ojos morados con expresion dolida, luego su expresion cambia a una feliz y sus ojos pierden el color morado; los colores son morado, verde, azul, naranja y rojo)

...

Se ve a un chico de cabellera blanca, polo naranja, jeans azules cargando una caja de varios componentes tecnologicos para una maquina de su hermana que a el no le interesaba entender, mientras intentaba no chocar con nada, temia tirar algun quimico y producir un efecto extraño, no queria viajar a otra dimensión o volver gigante a Lily, ya tenia experiencia en ambos y no queria repetirlo (Aunque la primera fue solo un sueño), asi que unicamente se limito a dejar las cajas junto a ella

\- Bien, creo que esa era la ultima - menciono Lincoln aliviado, ya no queria cargar mas cajas, al no estar tan acustumbrado al ejercicio como su hermana Lynn, aunque tenia desarrollado un poco de musculo al haber ayudado a su hermana mayor a entrenar, pero no demasiado, según las palabras de la deportista el tenia el talento pero le faltaba entenamiento, aunque las palabras de su hermana genio interrumpio sus pensamientos

\- En efecto homo sapiens sapiens albino al que se denomina Lincoln, esa era la ultima caja con los componentes necesarios - aclaro su hermana menor, ajustando sus anteojos - Por lo menos obtenemos un corto periodo de recreación obtener un gozo emocional entregado obligatoriamente por el gobierno - expreso alegremente, aunque esperando una mirada de extrañeza de Lincoln, cosa que no llego, en vez de eso Lincoln dijo - Si, estas seran las mejores vacaciones de la historia -

Lisa lo miro confundida, la mayor parte de su familia siempre decia un 'eh' cuando ella hablaba (cuando decia la mayor parte se referia a todas, ademas de Lincoln y su padre, excluia a Lily porque ella no entendia nada de nada), era sumamente extraño que el la entendiera y ella, usando su imaginación de niña de 4 años, llego a la conclusión de que ese no era su hermano, sino que un espia enviado por el gobierno ruso para secuestrarla y obligarla a realizar inumanos experimentos, pero ella, siempre precavida, lo distrajo mientras tomaba un arma de plasma - _Es un prototipo pero servira_ Y Lincoln, ¿no crees que deberiamos reducir la cantidad de sacarosa de Lynn?- dijo mientras el arma se cargaba

\- Si, creo que tomar coca-cola antes de dormir ya le va afectando - dijo el para ver como Lisa le apuntaba con una especie de pistola, salto justo a tiempo para esquivar un potente rayo de plasma que le alcanzo a dar un corte en la mejilla, reventar un frasco con contenido desconocido que los baño a ambos y hacerle un lindo agujero a la pared del tamaño de Leni - ¡¿QUÉ TE PASA?!¡¿ACASO QUIERES MATARME?!, y lo más importante ¡¿QUÉ CARAJO FUE ESA MIERDA?! - Ambos se quedaron callados ante aquellas palabras que sonaban como eco en la habitación "Carajo", "Mierda" eran las palabras que generaban el eco, luego el albino empezo a sentir un escalofrio en su espina dorsal, y sabia perfectamente de quien era la culpa

\- Linky, ¿Que te dijimos sobre decir groserias? - pregunto Lori "dulcemente" mientras apretaba sus puños uno contra el otro, a lo que el ojiazul trago duro e intentaba no balbucear del miedo

-E-espera Lo-lori, lo que paso es algo gracioso, yo estaba cargando unas cajas, luego Lisa dijo que se alegraba de tener vacaciones, luego yo le dije que serian unas geniales ... - en medio de la explicacion, el chico fue interrumpido por el tono aún más "dulce" de su hermana mayor -¿Dijiste esas groserias ... frente a Lisa? Lincoln, date por muerto - en ese momento el peliblanco hizo lo mas logico en ese momento

Saltar por el agujero de la pared, por suerte habia un trampolin, el peliblanco cayo en este, reboto y cayo en una de las colchonetas que a Lynn se le olvido guardar, se levanto y uso el mejor recurso de un hombre contra una mujer furiosa:

Correr como alma lleva el diablo, empezó a correr hacia la calle, pensó en ir a la casa de Clyde pero entonces recordo que se fue con sus padres de vacaciones a las Bahamas, luego de maldecir mentalmente su mala suerte, siguio corriendo al sentir un IA (instinto asesino) tras el, acelero el paso dejando un banco de polvo y acelero aún más al sentir que el IA aumentaba, de lejos vio a su hermana Lynn, que estaba sentada en una banca cansada y jadeando exsausta por un largo entrenamiento, pero en eso observa un borron naranja y blanco en la lejania, supuso que era Lincoln, así que planeaba saludarlo, pero al ver la velocidad con la cual se acercaba dudo y más al ver el rostro de Lincoln, el cual lloraba comicamente mientras corria, aunque la castaña no sabia porque, hasta que vio detras de el a Lori con una furiosa expresión, Lincoln por su parte logro divisarla y gritó - ¡LYNN, AYUDAME! - pero esta haciendo caso omiso al pedido de auxilio y se oculto tras la banca en la que estaba anteriormente sentada - _Traidora_ \- penso el ojiazul, aunque el haria lo mismo en su caso, asi que corrio tanto hasta llegar al centro comercial de Royal Woods, la puerta se abrió

Mientras tanto

\- Vamos, vamos, no gaste 5 dolares para esto - decia un joven mexicano, de piel morena, pelo negro, parecia de 17 años, llevaba camiseta roja a cuadros, jeans negros y deportivas blancas, estaba sentado con una expresión de molestia y preocupación, pues gasto los ultimos 5 dolares que tenia para ganar ó 1000 dolares ó unas vacaciones todo pagado por 2 meses a miami para 2 personas; por lo que era un ganar ganar pero la razón de su molestia era que lo despidieron de 3 de sus trabajos de medio tiempo y estaba preocupado porque su novia no le habia mandado mensajes en 3 minutos con 20 segundos, sep así eran ellos, si no se mandaban mensajes era que uno se habia enojado ó que algo grave habia pasado ó tenian que dormir, hasta que vio a una mancha naranja con blanco escapar otra mancha de color azul y amarillo y oyo la frase:

\- ¡Te voy a convertir en un pretzel humano! - escucho gritar a una voz que seguramente era de su novia

\- ¡NOOOOOOOO! - se le escucho hasta Japón gritar a la mancha naranja la cual era seguramente era Lincoln

El chico Santiago miraba con una gota en la nuca como se perseguian hermano y hermana, por un momento se parecian a Tom y Jerry, y el seria el perro que ayudaba a Jerry - ¡Amor! ¡Soy tu osito abrazable! - grito esas palabras sin vergüenza alguna, lo que sea con tal de pasar tiempo con su amada, y de paso salvar a Lincoln de convertirse en un pretzel humano. La reacción de Lori fue inmediata, dejo de perseguir a Lincoln, sus ojos pasaron a ser corazones y fue corriendo a abrazaba a su "Bobby-bubby-osito", el cual la recibio con los brazos abiertos, ambos dieron unas vueltas a lo disney (o sea dar vueltas sobre si mismos mientras daban pasos hacia atras), para luego darse un beso frances; justo despues de aquello un hombre de unos 50 años interrumpio el momento - ¡El numero 4 ganó las vacaciones a Miami! ¡Numero 4 identifiquese! - exclamó, a lo que el joven Santiago simplemente levanto su boleto con el numero 4 en el, Lori de manera suave rompio el beso, solo para que se novio le diera otro beso, esta vez en la mejilla -¡Ganamos, amor! ¡Ganamos! ¡Nos vamos a Miami! - exclamo el chico de habla hispana de la euforia, mientras su novia le daba otro beso frances, interrumpiendolo, mientras por su cabeza pasaba un efimero pensamiento - _¿Qué estaba haciendo? De seguro nada importante_ \- pues para ella nada era más importante que su futuro espo ... quiero decir; novio

[Con Lincoln]

\- Creo estoy a salvo, arigatou (*1) Robby (*2), me salvaste el pellejo - pensaba el peliblanco luego de correr como idiota hasta el unico lugar seguro en el centro comercial para el (N/A: un chico, diez chicas, jamás lo cambiarias): el baño de hombres, al sentir que el IA desaparecia, su corazón se calmo, penso en ir a casa, pero una incomoda sensación lo detuvo, se subio el polo y vio con asco una materia negra por todo su estomago, ademas de sentirlo en su torso, cara, brazos, piernas, pies y ¿entrepierna?

\- _¿Como llego allí? Mejor no saberlo_ \- penso incomodo el peliblanco, este fue a un lavabo y se limpio toda esa materia que podia estar al descubierto, una vez terminada esa labor se miro al espejo para ver la herida en su mejilla, se sorprendio de sobremanera al ver que no estaba, suspiro de alivio, algo menos que explicar, salio de aquel baño publico para dirigirse a su hogar, pero en ello penso - _Hey, estoy en el centro comercial solo, puedo comprar lo que quiera; como ese comic reboot de Acce Swavvy que estan promocionando_ \- penso alegre el peliblanco, pero al momento de entrar a la tienda se encontro a un gran tumulto de personas frente a la tienda de comics, se abrio espacio espacio entre la multitud y logro ver a un chico de su edad, el cual tenia pelo rojizo y ojos verdes, vestia shorts color mora, una camiseta negra con mangas 1/3 verde pasto discutiendo con el encargado de la tienda - ¡EXIJO UN REEMBOLOSO! ¡NO GASTE MI DINERO EN UNA SIMPLE REVISTA PROMOCIONAL MAL HECHA! - exclamo el pelirrojo con furia, a lo que el encargado respondio - ¡¿Pues yo que culpa tengo de que gasten su dinero en comics?! - esto causo que el grupo de chicos soltaran un 'uuuuhhhh'

\- Hey, Lommy ¿Por qué discuten? - le pregunto el peliblanco al chico a su lado, quien lo miro con molestia - No me llamo Lommy, soy Marcus - le reprocho el chico con una voz venenosa, mientras que Lincoln lo miro con desinteres - No lo sabia, solo te llame por el primer nombre que se me paso por la cabeza - dijo el peliblanco, a lo cual el aludido lo miró confundido, pero le resto importancia - Vale, pero esos pelean por el reboot de una historieta de un tal Acce Swaky o algo así - dijo el chico mirando al dependiente peleando con el pelirrojo, entonces el ojiazul supo que era hora de intervenir - Calma, calma, dejen de pelear, yo soy un gran conocedor de Acce, asi que yo calificare el reboot - dijo mientras que el dependiente y el pelirrojo lo miraron con desconfianza

\- Si eres un conocedor de Swavvy, entonces ¿Por qué se volvio malvado en el numero 57?- le pregunto el pelirrojo al ojiazul

\- No se volvio malo, solo fue remplazado por una version alternativa de otro universo, y fue en numero 72 - respondio Lincoln, el cual se fijo en el ojiverde - Siento que te he visto en alguna otra parte, tú ... - dijo tratando de recordar al pelirojo, pero fue interrumpido por el mismo - No soy tu, soy Kyle - le dijo el ojiverde, entonces el peliblanco intento recordar, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el dependiente

\- ¿Quien es el autor de Acce? - pregunto, a lo cual el pelirrojo y los demas lo miraron incredulos, esa pregunta era simple, pero el peliblanco le lanzo una sonrisa burlona

\- Buena esa, el autor oficial es Bill Buck, pero le robo la idea original a un amigo de secundaria, Stanford Saves y los primeros arcos estan inspirados en un manga que creaba Stanley Saves, cuando le pidieron credito el se los negó - explicó el joven Loud de manera divertida, esperando las reacciones de los aficionados, las cuales no se hicieron esperar

\- ¿¡COMO ES ESO POSIBLE?!/¡ERES UN MENTIROSO!/!BILL NO HA ROBADO NADA¡ - dijeron los fans furiosos, menos, el pelirrojo, quien empezo a mirarle con una mirada de tristeza, negó con la cabeza, como si una duda se presentase - Soy Loud, Lincoln Loud, es raro, pero siento que te conozco de algo - dijo el ojiazul extendiendo su brazo avergonzado de olvidar al alguien, mientras el ojiverde lo miro con inmensa sorpresa, pero extendio la mano de manera sorpresiva y la agito de manera animada - Es un gusto verte otra vez, White Demon, por si lo olvidas, soy Kyle Tennyson, nos conocimos en el preescolar - dijo el ahora conocido como Kyle Tennyson, y entonces tuvo el el recuerdo

Flashback

Se hallaban 4 niños de 5 años en el patio de un jardin infantil, uno de pelo blanco ondulante y desordenado, otro de pelo rojo peinado de manera apresurada, otro rubio en picos y otro de cabello marron alborotado, todos se veian aburridos, hasta que el peliblanco se levanto

\- ¡Bien! ¡Esto es aburrido! ¡¿Quien da ideas para divertise?! - exclamo el chico de cabello blanco con entusiasmo, este tenia piel algo rosa y ojos azules, vestia un polo blanco, shorts blancos y tenis del mismo color, en resumen era un copo de nieve humano

\- ¿Qué tal si le hacemos una broma a toda la clase? ¡Claro que sera asombrosa, COMO NOSOTROS! - grito lo ultimo el chico rubio, este tenia piel rosa, cabeza de tomate, ojos marrones, vestia una playera sin mangas azul bajo una chaqueta anaranjada, unos shorts color mora y deportivas rojas

\- ¿Qué no podriamos tomar ese trofeo que esta en la sala? - propuso el chico de pelo color café y ojos negros, el cual tenia rasgos rasgos asiaticos, este vestia una playera negra con rayas verdes, jeans azules y zapatillas negras

\- Eso es un robo Kaito - dijo el pelirrojo dirigiendose al castaño - Marcus, eso nos metera en muchos problemas - dijo esta vez mirando al rubio, el pelirrojo tenia piel clara, ojos verdes, usaba una playera morada, jeans verdes y deportivas azules, los otros lo miraron con falsa molestia, mientras el peliblanco se sento en el verde pasto

\- Siempre le ves lo malo a todo Kyle - dijo el recien conocido como Marcus

\- Si, nunca nos dejas divertirnos - le secundo el asiatico, el pelirrojo iba a responderle, pero cayo al ser interrumpido por un "Lo tengo" del peliblanco - ¿Qué tienes hermano? - le pregunto el castaño al peliblanco

\- Un plan de diversión conjunta de ideas - dijo el ojiazul, levantadose del cesped, mientras sus amigos lo miran extrañados, a la vez que soltaban un 'ahhh' en señal de no entender nada, el peliblanco solo solto un suspiro - unir sus ideas y divertinos a lo grande - explico con un deje de molestia - Palabras simples, recuerda eso Lincoln - se dijo el chico ojiazul molesto, pero recupero su anterior felicidad al imaginar la diversion que tendria con sus amigos

\- ¿Estas loco o algo así?¿Como esperas qué no nos metamos en problemas tras esto? - le pregunto Kyle, a lo que el Loud simplemente rio entre dientes

\- ¡Simple mi amigo!¡Solo Marcus se metera en problemas! - dijo el peliblanco "¡Genial! Espera ¡¿Qué?!" Exclamó el rubio sorprendido - Exacto amigo mio, tu daras la distracción mientras los demás damos el golpe - explicó Lincoln, mientras el pelirrojo se acostaba en el cesped - Tu tambien estas incluido - le dijo el ojiazul al ojiverde

[Flashback interrumpido]

El ojiazul esquivo un puño que se dirigia directo a su rostro, dio un paso hacia atras y por reflejo tomo el brazo de este y le realizo una llave que lo inmovilizó, al ver lo que hizo abrio los ojos con sorpresa al ver que era una chica, la soltó de inmediato y levanto sus brazos, vio a la chica; parecia de unos 15 ó 16 años, usaba un polo café, unos jeans negros y zapatos del mismo color, ojos caqui, pero lo más llamativo era su cabello.

Era...

¿Morado?

¿Kisawea?

Antes de poder preguntarse más cosas sin sentido otros fans de Acce se lanzaron a intentar golpearlo, pero los golpes eran lentos y predecibles, por lo que pudo esquivarlos facilmente, pero los más dificiles eran los de la pelimorada, los cuales eran los de un equivalente a un karateka de cinturon marrón, en ello 3 chicos intentaron darle una patada en varias partes del cuerpo del peliblanco, pero uno fue noqueado por el pelirrojo, otro fue bloqueado por el peliblanco y el ultimo simplemente falló y choco contra unos contenedores de basura - Huye antes de que lleguen más, Clyde segundo - le advirtio el ojiazul al ojiverde, este simplemente soltó un bufido molesto

\- No soy Clyde segundo, soy Kyle - le dijo corrigiendo a Lincoln - ademas, ¿Qué clase de amigo deja abandonado a otro? - le dijo con aura de chico genial, a lo que el peliblanco solto una media sonrisa - ¿Aguafiestas hasta el final, eh?, tu ve por el fan loco, yo por la de pelo raro - indico el chico de los dientes de conejo, a la mecionada le salio una vena roja en su frente

\- ¿¡A quien llamas pelo raro niño conejo?! - dijo la chica ofendida intentando insultar al peliblanco, cosa que no funciono, viendo esto lanzo su puño al rostro del peliblanco, el cual fue facilmente esquivado - Hay más de donde salió ese - le reto la pelimorada

\- Eres mala mintiendo, ¿Sabes? - le aviso Lincoln colocando sus manos tras su espalda, la pelimorada por su parte corrio hacia este para propinarle un golpe en el rostro

Lincoln al escapar de la muerte encuentra un escape al pasado y una rival.

Esto apenas comienza.

\--0--

[Ending]

[White of crime]

ó

[Trust me]

Decida gente hermosa

P.D.: Adivinen quienen son los personajes desconocidos

P.P.D.: ¿Un juego de ajedrez?


End file.
